1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun-roof apparatus used on a roof of a vehicle, mainly an automobile and, more particularly, to improvements in a sun-roof apparatus comprising a gutter provided under a roof outer plate having an opening opened and closed by a sun-roof panel, the gutter extending along a peripheral edge of the opening, an interior plate arranged under one raised side portion of the gutter which is raised higher than other side portions of the gutter and capable of moving between a closed position opposed to the opening and an open position moved backward to a side of the opening, and a drain conduit connected to two side portions of the gutter opposed to each other with the one raised side portion interposed therebetween.
The above-mentioned gutter receives rainwater or washing water coming from between the peripheral edge of the opening and the sun-roof panel to guide the water to the drain conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is effective in such a sun-roof apparatus to raise one side portion of the gutter higher than other side portions so as to cross the upper portion of the interior plate to form the apparatus shallow, thereby approaching the interior plate as close to the roof outer plate as possible so as to obtain a driver's large head clearance in a vehicle compartment, and this prior art is heretofore in practice. (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 81220/1984)
However, if the one side portion of the gutter is raised as described above, the water cannot be delivered between the opposed two side portions of the gutter through the one raised side portion of the gutter. Thus, when a vehicle body is inclined and one end of the one raised side portion is placed at the lowermost position of the gutter, such a disadvantage occurs that the water overflows from a dead end portion of the upper side of the opposed two side portions of the gutter.